Making Things Right
by iPod Junkie
Summary: Sequel to A Promise is a Promise which is a sequel to Trying to Find Myself. Bella tries to make things right with the rest of Edward's family. Will she succeed? ExB Rating might change later due to a surprise later on in the story.
1. When?

**AN: Oh, how it's been so long. I'm so sorry I've been gone. I was busy writing this for you. Oh, how it's been so long. I'm so sorry I've been gone. I was busy writing this for-you don't have to worry because I'm still the same author and the Angel of Music is singing songs in my head, the angel of music sings songs in my head. The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind. **

**Sorry for that musical opening with Panic!! At The Disco and The Phantom of the Opera. I am very hyper right now, so thank you to all the people who have stayed with this series since the beginning. I've already plotted out what's going to happen, and I decided that this story will be the last installment of this series, so I'm going to do the best that I can. Here you go, the long awaited chapter. (The Music of the Night begins to play in the background)**

I drove slowly back to my house, preoccupied with the fact that Edward was here, and he forgave me while his family did not. I was fairly bewildered by that, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and instead focused on the fact that I was with Edward again, and he loved me.

Edward made no comment on my slow driving, which I was thankful for, for his silence allowed me to ponder about my thoughts. What I pondered about most was love. Love killed Romeo and Juliet, it tore apart Catherine's family and drove Heathcliffe to madness, it made Sweeney Todd turn into The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, my own parents' lives were messed up by what they thought was young love. Knowing all of this, I knew somwhow that the love Edward and I had for each other was not going to be like those poor people, although it wasn't going to be Disney Movie perfect. Like all forms of love, there would be some bumpy roads and sharp turns.

"You'll need to introduce me to Claire," Edward's beautiful voice penetrated my thoughts and chased them out of my mind. Bewildered by the sudden intrusion of his lovely voice, I was startled and didn't completely understand what he had just said.

"What?"

"I said that you'll need to introduce me to Claire. That's her name, right?" I nodded and looked back at the road, butterflies fluttering in my undead stomach.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I blurted out, causing him to look up at me in surprise, "I'm sorry that I left you and Forks. I...I was scared and...I was somewhat...angry..." He didn't say anything, but motioned to the windshield and I saw that we had reached my house.

Right when I turned off the engine, he pulled me into a long kiss, which I pulled away from.

"I understand completely," he said, "I did the same thing when I was first turned. I was out on my own for a few years before I reazlized that everything Carlisle told me was true. That was after I had fed on humans. Did you ever do that?"

I shook my head and let myself out of my truck. I was absolutely jumping with joy at being with Edward again. I led him into my house and saw Claire and Matt sitting on the couch watching "Phantom of the Opera".

"Edward, this is Claire, Claire, this is Edward," I spoke loudly, causing my roommate to jump and pause the movie right when you could see Gerard Butler's character holding a rose and crying.

My roommate stood up and waved to Edward. He waved back, and I could hear Matt whisper to Edward, "I like this place already!"

He ignored this comment, and lead me into my "bedroom" which had only a couch, a stereo, and God knows how many records and CDs. We sat down on my couch and I lay my head on his shoulder, remembering the past when I had been human and how could his skin had felt.

"How long?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"How long until what?"

"How long until things are the way they're meant to be?" I sighed and put my head in my hands. Edward pulled my hands away from my face and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know," he whispered softly into my hair.

**AN: This is kinda short, but I just needed to post this. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this. I want at least five reviews before I update again! And please ckeck out my other stories if you get a chance! Some of them are good! Bye bye!**


	2. Confrontations and Shopping

**AN: Yay! I'm so happy! Sixteen reviews! This really made my week! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing, but I can't list you all because this chapter would be so long! Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you all find this chapter satisfactory!**

**(APOV)**

After I saw Edward run into our house and confront Emmett and my husband like that, I, for the first time, did not know what to do about the situation. My first instinct was to hug Bella when I first saw her, but then I remembered the vision I had had concerning Jasper, Edward, and Emmett.

I ran into my room and could not help but hear Edward's shouting. Out of pure curiosity, I tip-toed down the hall to get as close to the scene of the argument as possible.

According to Bella, James had found her and attempted to kill her at her place of business. Edward was furious that Emmett and Jasper did not kill the rogue vampire as requested.

I had half a mind to go down there and speak to Edward and Bella about it, but then I heard Jasper shout, probably at Bella, "Just because he's forgiven you doesn't mean we haven't!"

I know that while Bella was gone Edward went into a state of depression, and no one else felt it more except Jasper. And I also believe that all the anger in the room went to my husband's head. Nevertheless, Jasper knows how to control himself and his emotions, and he was way out of line by saying that to Bella.

I heard a door slam, and the sound of an engine starting, and I decided that it was safe to confront my husband about his actions and words. It wasn't long before he stormed up to our room, probably to try to control his anger.

"Jasper!" I shouted at him, "I can't believe you said what you said! You of all people should know how to control your anger!" He didn't say anything, but instead looked at me, the emotions evident in his eyes.

"You never felt his pain. He was a wreak, and now we find her and he's happy again! For all we know, Bella could have been fucking some Alaskan vampire and he probably dumped her and that's why she's come running back to him!" I was appalled at my husbands language, but I thought it best to let him calm down before speaking to him again. Then I thought better of it.

"If he's happy, then you should be happy. You may have been the only other person who felt his pain, but you're also the only other person who will feel his joy." I said, and then stood up and walked out of the room.

I needed some hard core shopping to clear my head. Hopefully, there was some form of a mall in this city, I thought as I walked out of the house. Looking at the three vehicles in the garage, I decided that Jasper wouldn't mind if I borrowed his Ford Escape.

Grabbing the keys from a hook on the wall, I practically skipped into his car. The engine started almost silently, exciting me even more. Why was I always like this right before a shopping spree? I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it later.

After driving for only ten minutes, partly due to my need for speed, I was delighted to see signs directing me to the Juneau Mall. I laughed partly to myself when I remembered the road trip Jasper took me on to D.C and New York and my excitement when I was told that there was a mall in D.C. That was a cruel joke, because the only mall we ever went to wasn't even a mall! It was a bunch of old buildings on a street!

But Jasper made up for it by taking me to New York and taking me to see The Phantom of the Opera. I love that movie, and the play was even better! The minute we got home I sat him down and made him watch the movie with me. I definitely got him back for the D.C mall prank.

Within minutes I caught sight of the Juneau Mall, and my jaw dropped. The building itself was huge, not to mention the surrounding buildings. I was having a heart attack with my un-dead heart. _This _was heaven. I had died and gone to shopping heaven.

_Four Hours Later..._

I cannot believe those people! The managers kicked me out because the mall was closing because it was one in the morning. I would have paid them to stay open, but then I remembered that I hadn't told anyone back home where I was going. I sighed and reluctantly walked out of the mall with my millions of bags.

I was in a new state, a new home, so I needed a new wardrobe! So did everyone else! And I actually bought something from Hot Topic. Edward liked that store, and I swore that I would never shop there, but I did. I found the best shirt there. It was black and it had blue fairies and on the back it said "Love Like Winter", which is one of my favorite songs by AFI.

As soon as I walked into my car to put my bags in Jasper's huge trunk, when I suddenly saw Edward and Bella together, sitting on a couch.

"I love you," Edward whispered to Bella, and they started making out on the couch. The vision was gone as soon as it came, and I let out a small cheer.

Edward and Bella were definitely back together, and some part of me knew that what Edward wanted to ask Bella after she became a vampire would be something she would happily agree on.

**AN: Mwahaha! You will never find out what Edward wanted to ask Bella! Well, you will, but later on in the story and it will make a lot of people happy. Please read and review, and you will make me very happy! I am the review monster, which is closely related to the cookie monster! I live on reviews! I am also currently supposed to be typing a report in class, but you see what I'm doing instead! Bye!**


End file.
